Mientras esperamos
by Bea-E
Summary: Mientras Mimi y Gabumon esperan a sus respectivos colegas, tienen una platica que hará cambiar de opinion a mas de uno.


**MIENTRAS ESPERAMOS.**

Eran medio día y Mimi Tachikawa estaba en la cocina de su departamento terminando de preparar los almuerzos que llevaría al digimundo, pues ese día iría a visitar a su compañera de aventuras y mejor amiga, Palmon.

-Le van a encantar.- dijo con una sonrisa al ver los onigiris con caras de oso panda.-

Guardo todo lo que iba a necesitar en una cesta para picnic y después de verificar que nada le faltaba, se dirigió a donde estaba su computadora con la puerta hacia el digimundo abierta.

Levanto su digivice y en pocos segundos ya se encontraba en el lago en donde ella y sus demás amigos se había despedido de sus compañeros al creer que jamás los volverían a ver

Dejo escapas una sonrisa con algo de nostalgia, pues ya habían pasado varios años desde esa vez. Ya ninguno era un niño, todos eran adultos apunto de graduarse de la universidad. Unos antes que otros. Pero al fin de cuentas estaban apunto de empezar sus vidas como todos unos profesionistas.

Muchas veces Mimi se ponía un poco triste al recordar a sus amigos ya que Jou, Koushiro y Takeru se habían tenido que ir a estudiar a otras ciudades de Japón. Y aunque Hikari, Sora, Taichi y Yamato se habían quedado al igual que ella, en Odaiba, casi no se veían porque todos siempre estaban muy ocupados. Y mas ahora que estaban a casi nada de terminar la universidad.

La castaña veía el lago mientras seguía hundida en sus pensamientos, hasta que escucho algo moverse detrás de unos arbustos.

-¡Yamato!

El grito de Gabumon hizo que Mimi se asustara, pero después se sorprendió al ver como el digimon corría hacia ella con los ojos cerrados por tanto entusiasmo.

Gabumon siguió corriendo hasta abrazar por la cintura a quien creía era su compañero. Sin embargo la persona a quien abrazaba era mucho mas delgada y baja a comparación de Yamato, así que lentamente levanto la vista hasta encontrarse con unos ojos color miel que lo veían con curiosidad.

-¡¿Mimi?!- grito y rápidamente soltó a la castaña bastante apenado.-

-A mi también me da mucho gusto verte Gabumon.- soltó con una linda risa al ver lo apenado que estaba el digimon.-

-Lo siento, creí que eras Yamato.- dijo mientras el sonrojo iba creciendo.-

-No te preocupes, yo también estoy esperando a Palmon.- tranquilizo.- ¿Qué te parece si esperamos juntos?

Solamente asintió y siguió a Mimi para así sentarse debajo de un árbol, el cual estaba muy cerca del lago.

-Así que Yamato vendrá a visitarte hoy ¿no es así?- pregunto pues al parecer el digimon era algo tímido como para hablar primero.-

-Si, pero ya se tardo mucho, tal vez se le olvido.- dijo lo ultimo bajando la mirada con tristeza.-

-¡No digas eso! a Yamato jamás se le podría olvidar. Eres muy importante para el, no lo olvides.

Poco a poco Gabumon iba levantando la vista un poco mas animado al escuchar las palabras de Mimi.

-¿Enserio?

-¡Pero claro!- afirmo con mucho entusiasmo.- Aunque también debes de entender que en estos momentos Yamato esta muy presionado con sus trabajos finales y con su banda, pues cada vez se están haciendo mas y mas populares. Y eso hace que su tiempo no rinda lo suficiente. Pero te puedo apostar que en cuanto tenga tiempo libre vendrá a visitarte mas seguido, pues el te quiere mucho.

Gabumon ya no estaba triste, pues las palabras de Mimi le hicieron entender que de verdad era importante para Yamato, simplemente que en estos momentos el rubio estaba muy ocupado con muchas cosas y obviamente el quería que se enfocara en su futuro para así verlo triunfar.

-¡Tienes razón Mimi!- ella sonrío al ver lo animado que estaba el digimon.- Es mas, ¿me podrías prestar tu celular? Para así decirle que si esta muy ocupado, nos podríamos ver otro día, que no se preocupe.

Mimi sonrío al escuchar a Gabumon, pues al parecer ahora su prioridad era que Yamato se concentre en todo lo que tenía que hacer. Sin embargo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al escuchar como el estomago del digimon empezó a sonar, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

La castaña abrió la cesta para así sacar un lindo bento color verde y dárselo a Gabumon.

-Al pareces tienes hambre, espero te guste.- dijo sonriéndole.-Son onigiris.

Gabumon dudo un poco en si tomar el bento o no, sin embargo el hambre que tenía era mas fuerte que su fuerza de voluntad.

-¿De verdad? Es que esta es tu comida y la de Palmon.

-No te preocupes, aquí traigo mas comida.

Dicho eso, el digimon abrió la pequeña caja y así empezar a comer los lindos onigiris que Mimi había hecho.

-¡Están deliciosos Mimi!- dijo con la boca llena-

-Que bueno que te gusten.-contesto con una sonrisa.- Y referente a lo de prestarte mi celular, de verdad lo haría pero hay dos inconvenientes.

-¿Cuáles son?- pregunto sin dejar de comer.-

-La primera es que estamos en el digimundo.-dijo levantando un dedo.- Y al parecer olvidaste que aquí no funcionan los teléfonos.

El digimon se sonrojo un poco, pues había olvidado por completo eso.

-Y el segundo inconveniente es que, aunque el celular pudiera servir, yo no tengo el numero de Yamato.

Gabumon se quedo en silencio meditando las palabras de Mimi. Poco a poco fue frunciendo el ceño.

-Pero son amigos.

-¿Disculpa?-agrego Mimi al no entender a lo que refería el digimon.-

-No entiendo como es que no tengas el numero de Yamato si se supone que son amigos.- contesto.- El siempre esta hablando por teléfono con Taichi y Sora.

Mimi dejo escapar una sonrisa algo cansada.

-El y yo pertenecemos al mismo grupo de amigos, es verdad, pero eso no significa que seamos cercanos.- Mimi observaba el lago.- Me atrevo a decir que solo somos conocidos.

Cuando volteo a ver a Gabumon, se dio cuenta de que no entendía de lo que estaba hablando así que decidió explicarle.

-Cuando conocí a todos los demás en aquel campamento yo era bastante llorona y caprichosa, cosa que era bastante molesta.- aun le avergonzaba su comportamiento.- Nunca compartí con Yamato, pues el en ese entonces era demasiado serio y solo se preocupaba por el bien de Takeru ¿Por qué querría compartir con una niña tan molesta como yo?

El digimon entendió mejor a lo que se refería la castaña.

-Es verdad, Yamato decía que eras una niña muy berrinchuda y desesperante.

Aunque el digimon había dicho aquello con toda la inocencia posible, para Mimi había sido un golpe bastante duro.

Se limito a bajar la mirada y abrazar sus piernas.

-Con el tiempo me di cuenta que mi actitud había sido errónea, por lo cual decidí cambiar.- continuo sin dejar su pose.- Pero fue en el tiempo cuando me mude a America, por lo tanto el nunca lo supo, y aunque regrese a vivir a Japón, creo que ya es muy tarde.

-¡Nunca es tarde Mimi!- dijo el digimon con entusiasmo.- Yamato tampoco es el mismo de hace varios años, yo creo que si lo intentaran, los dos podrían ser muy buenos amigos.

Las palabras del digimon hicieron que Mimi volviera a sonreír, dejando atrás ese trago amargo.

-¡Dios!- exclamo la castaña- ¿Por qué tarda tanto Palmon?

-Tienes razón, Yamato ya se tardo tamb…- no termino la frase pues se quedo observando la espada descubierta de la castaña.- ¿Mimi, que tienes en la espalda?

La castaña sintió un escalofrío pasar por todo su cuerpo, pues pensaba que tenía algún insecto.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Quítamelo, quítamelo!- gritaba desesperada.-¡Por favor quítamelo!

-Tranquila Mimi, estoy hablando de los dibujos que tienes en la espalda.- tranquilizo el digimon.-

Tardo unos segundos en volverse a tranquilizar, pues ella le tenia mucho miedo a los bichos.

-¡Ah!- soltó un suspiro de alivio.- Son tatuajes.

-¿Tatuajes?

-Así es, los tatuajes con dibujos permanentes que se hacen en la piel.- explico con sencillez-

-¿Y qué son?- pregunto, pues aunque una parte de la espalda de Mimi esta descubierta, el tatuaje no se veía bien.-

-Son todos los emblemas.-contesto mientras se volteaba para mostrárselos mejor.- Es la representación de los niños elegidos. Están rodeando mi emblema, pues ellos son mi soporte. Soy quien soy gracias a cada uno de ellos.

-Pero también esta el emblema de la amistad.

-¡Claro!- dijo como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.- Aunque Yamato y yo no seamos cercanos, el sigue siendo alguien muy importante para mi, al igual que todos los demás. Pues con ellos viví la mejor experiencia de mi vida además de que cada uno de ellos tiene un lugar muy importante en mi corazón. Incluido Yamato.

-¡Vaya! Al parecer los quieres mucho.

-¡Por supuesto!- dijo con una sonrisa- Oye, ya me esta preocupando Palmon, creo que iré a buscarla.

-Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar.- ofreció mientras se levantaba-

-Muchas gracias, pero no me gustaría que Yamato llegue y no te encuentre.

* * *

-Creo que ya es hora de que vayas con Mimi.

-Si Mimi se enoja conmigo seta tu culpa.- acuso la digimon.- Hasta luego Yamato.

-Adiós Palmon.

Yamato Ishida había llegado al digimundo hace varios minutos, sin embargo cuando se estaba acercando al lago para reunirse con Gabumon, se dio cuenta de que también se encontraba Mimi Tachikawa. Su plan era llegar con ellos, saludar a la castaña de manera cortes y retirarse con Gabumon. Sin embargo cuando se estaba acercando pudo escuchar la platica de los dos. No le gustaba husmear pero se dio cuanta que esa platica se trataba se la relación de el y la castaña por lo cual se coloco atrás de un árbol para escuchar.

Minutos mas tarde pudo notar como la pequeña digimon verde se iba acercando alegremente hacia donde estaban Gabumon y Mimi. Traía puesto en su cabeza el antiguo sombrero rosa de Mimi, que aunque ya se veía muy gastado, Palmon lo usaba con mucho cariño.

Antes de que se acercara lo suficiente para que la vieran, el rubio la tomo con sus dos manos cargándola y llevándola con el atrás del árbol. Acto bastante infantil pero fue lo primero que se ocurrió además de que recibió una mordida por parte de Palmon cuando trato de cubrirle la boca. Después de que la tranquilizo y le explico el porque se escondían, la digimon acepto quedarse un rato con el.

Ahora podía ver como Mimi y Palmon se alejaban no sin antes despedirse de Gabumon. La digimon le estaba explicando a la castaña que se había tardado porque los numemons se habían enterado de que vendría y la querían ver, por lo tanto Palmon los tuvo que perder. Mimi por su parte parecía haberle creído.

Yamato soltó un suspiro, pues aun no sacaba de su cabeza el como Mimi se sintió mal al escuchar como Gabuno le contaba como es que el se expresaba de ella.

Era verdad, al principio Mimi Tachikawa era una de las personas que menos soportaba por siempre ser berrinchuda. Pero también pudo notar como era que ella tenía un corazón muy noble pues muchas veces ella cuido a Takeru, acción que hasta la fecha lo agradece.

Cuando Mimi venía de visita a Japón pudo notar que su comportamiento ya era diferente, sin embargo nunca intento acercarse a ella ni ella a el. El también pensaba que mas que amigos ellos dos eran simples conocidos hasta hace un momento que vio como la castaña había tomado la decisión de marcarse para siempre con algo que representa a cada uno de sus amigos… incluyéndolo.

Dejo atrás sus pensamientos y empezó a caminar hacia donde estaba su mejor amigo.

-Hola Gabumon.- dijo con voz tranquila pero alegre.-

-¡Yamato!

* * *

Mimi Tachikawa se encontraba recostada en su sillón buscando algo que ver en la televisión. Había tenido un excelente día con Palmon pues platicaron de todo lo que habían hecho, comiendo y riendo de todo. La platica que tuvo con Gabumon también era algo que disfruto pues fue muy fuera de lo común.

Había apagado la televisión, pues no encontró nada interesante que ver. Se levanto del sillón con la intención de ir a tomar una larga ducha hasta que escucho sonar el timbre.

Rápidamente se acerco a abrir, encontrándose con la persona que menos esperaría.

-Yamato.- dijo incrédula.-

-Hola Mimi.- salido algo tímido.- ¿Cómo estas?

-Muy bien, gracias, pero pasa por favor.- se hizo a un lado para que el rubio entrara.-

-Solo vine a traerte esto.- dijo extendiéndole el bento verde que le había dado a Gabumon.- Dice que eres la mejor cocinera del mundo.

-Gracias.- soltó con una leve sonrisa.- Al parecer la universidad si sirve de algo.- soltó en forma de burla.-

Yamato sonrío también.

Pasaron unos segundos en silencio, el cual se empezaba a hacer algo incomodo hasta que el rubio hablo.

-Oye Mimi, hay un parque cerca de aquí,- dijo desviando la mirada y poniendo una de sus manos en su nuca.- ¿te gustaría… ir por un helado?

La Tachikawa de la sorpresa abrió los ojos, pero segundos después se relajo pues al parecer Yamato también tuvo una platica con Gabumon.

-Me encantaría.- respondió con una linda sonrisa.

* * *

Hola a todos! bueno pues este es un one-shot que tenia tiempo que se me ocurrió y apenas lo termine (: espero que les guste y me comenten que les pareció! Cuídense mucho! bye bye!


End file.
